Business
by Starisha23
Summary: Eren Yeager lives with his mean foster Dad along with a bunch of friend's. However his life changes when he finds himself boyfriend of business tycoon and New York's mayoral candidate Levi Ackerman as a way to get him point's in the poll's with their romantic meeting. 2014 Annie-Au. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: Vote Ackerman

**Business**

**Short chapters because this is a part time hobby of mine sorry. Based off the movie ****_Annie_**** but I slightly changed in to make it EreRi! I love them so much and everything inspires me to write about them XD Rating may go up if I'm brave enough. First time in this archive so hi! XD **

**Warning: Spoilers for movie. Bad words. : 3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vote Ackerman.**

* * *

"Vote Ackerman for president!"

Levi was ushered off stage by his representative and shoved into a sleek black car that quickly drove off to shield him from the paparazzi. He sat back with folded arms staring out of his window at New York's streets. The sunny weather contradicting his mood completely. He had rather stayed in his luxurious pent house all by himself today, but no, fuck brows had to drag him out to make a stupid speech.

Levi Ackerman, business man of the century with the biggest manufacturing brand with a whopping 80% of New Yorkers using the phone. Lv short for Levi himself out sold Samsung, Apple and Motorola in its second year because of its trending style and amazing features that made the phone so unique. Even his engines, fridges and toilets did. Now his phone brand had taken over New York, his next step was to take control of New York by becoming president. Levi doesn't take on challenges that are inevitable for him to lose. That's why he hired captain America to help his short ass.

He was often asked why a business man could take on being the president and he would always answer with "Just like my phone never drops a call, I will never drop a citizen." Rewarding him with large amounts of clapping and screaming. Just like today, he swore if one more person screamed in his ear he was going to prison for a long time.

"Look at this Levi, you've gotten 5 points in the poll after that speech!" Erwin shoved his Lv Phone into the said man's face. Levi looked at the phone with an uninterested expression shoving the bright light away from his face. Running for president was hard enough without owning a phone company to. The car stopped in front of a tall building as a woman with wild hair ran up to the car stack of paper under her arm. Soon the brunette woman with glasses and a mad look jumped in pushing the blank man to the side.

Great now Hanji is here. Levi only employed her because of her intellect and drive otherwise she was just an annoying fuck.

"Hey short stack! I heard the great news!" She cheered grabbing both his hand and swinging them about. A small 'Tch' left his lips and he reached into his pocket pulling out hand gel after he had yanked his hands out of her death grip. Erwin looked on seriously at the crazed woman.

"You let all your employees treat you like that?" He asked pointing towards the mad woman who looked high. Shaking his head the ravenette shoved the hand gel back into his pocket and rubbed his hands together cleansing himself of her.

"Only the one's that make me millions. If you make me that much you can say whatever the fuck you want I don't give two shits." He said crossing his legs and folding his arms over his chest. "Hanji how's the battery going?" He asked the woman who laughed nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

Reluctantly Hanji gave him an answer "Well we've got it up to 5 days right now." Then quickly added "We're still looking into it!"

"What happened to the weeklong battery life?"

"Well you see the phone has apparently begun to burn up in people's hands!" She said eyes agleam. She pulled out her own Lv phone and typed I few things in and shoved it into Levi's hands.

YouTube was on and a woman clad in purple stood their talking like a sassy bitch on an Lv phone and suddenly the phone started smoking and she threw it to the floor shouting. "You burn me!" Levi rolled his eyes and tossed the phone back to Hanji who scrambled to catch it. "What a load of bullshit."

"That doesn't help the fact that people are getting hurt Levi. It's bad for business." Erwin interjected after staying silent for a while spectating and studying the situation. Levi looked back to Hanji.

"Keep working on it shitty four eyes."

"Yes sir!" The woman saluted as the car pulled over the driver informed them that they had arrived and Levi looked out the window wondering where the fuck they were. _This had better not be a bloody charity event_. He swore to himself

"Erwin where are we?" Levi scowled as he was pushed out of the black car and onto the crowded pavement paparazzi taking pictures of him at every angle possible. Looking around Levi caught onto the situation instantly. Large amounts of people dressed in rags and smelling of sweat. "I'm not feeding fucking hobos." He hissed and Hanji laughed clapping her hands together.

Erwin looked at him disappointed. "Don't call them that, it's insulting and you'll lose points." He tutted still pushing Levi through the huge crowed. He was going to feed homeless people. How disgusting. Looking over the food he saw mashed potatoes that made him gag and peas that looked like bogies Hanji occasionally pulled out of her nose.

"I don't give a shit I'm not touching or eating that food." He pointed over the small selection.

* * *

Somehow Levi ended up in a green apron serving food to unfortunate people. Looking down at the food he wondered how people could eat this shit. He had photographers taking pictures 24/7 so he had to keep a fake smile etched onto his face. Fuck his face hurt.

An old man came up next with pure white hair and beard. He pushed out his tray and Levi scoped the potatoes onto his plate. The man had a smug look on his face and Levi arched a thin eyebrow "I bet you've never eaten mashed potatoes in your life have you?" Lots of flashes went off and reporters shoved microphones into his face to hear what he had to say to that. He looked over to Hanji and Erwin who were standing to the side. They signalled for him to go on. _Say something_. Erwin mouthed to him.

Levi rolled his eyes and pushed his sleeves even higher than before. "Hey." Levi lifted up his hand. "My grandmother made the best mashed potatoes in all of Queen's, bless her soul." He looked over to his employees with a blank face to see if he was doing ok and Hanji smiled. Not that he gave a shit. Erwin motioned him to eat some and he nearly gagged. No fucking way. Erwin held up his phone with something that looked like a graph. Black mail.

Tentatively Levi raised the mashed potatoes up to his lips and filled his mouth with a generous amount. The taste of shit filled his mouth and he tried to keep it in and quickly glared at Erwin. His eyes started to water and no fucking way was he swallowing this crap. Better out then in. Everything came out of his mouth. Like a bloody camel. He kept spitting it out. For some fucked up reason it was sticking to his tongue and either he was unaware or just didn't give a shit because he was still spitting it all out in front of him.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

"What the fuck is in this." Levi swore spitting some more out scowling. "Tch. Filthy." He pulled out a handkerchief and scrubbed at the mash on his face. The man in front of him was covered in mashed potatoes with an agape mouth and Levi couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for him. _Good for him._

Hanji and Erwin rushed over grabbing him and dragging him back to the vehicle that drove of and fast as you could say yellow painted shit.

He knew it. He knew it was shit painted yellow. Fuck. He was never going near mashed potatoes ever again. Nope, no sire. The car seemed hotter than usual, was it him? No it was probably Erwin seeing as his face was a red as a fire truck. _Oh, yes, he's probably pissed. _He thought to himself.

"Damn right I'm pissed!" _Did I say that out loud_? Erwin threw his hands into the air. "You lost 3 points!"

"You told me to fucking eat it."

"Ye, not spit it out!"

"Fuck you."

"Boys!" Hanji interrupted cackling like a witch. "I have something better to show you!" She pulled up an Asian web site and played a video. This time it was him. To be more specific it was him spitting out mashed potatoes in a remix that Hanji found catchy but he found irritating to no end. It was basically just him spitting out mash to a tune on repeat.

"See this is why china is in the lead."

"Ha, it's not just china." The man opposite him said rolling his eyes and shoving his own device into his face scrolling through multiple pages. Oh great so now he was everywhere. Just his luck. Levi was never one for social event but he saw why he needed to do them and sucked up to it. No point in ignoring it and getting nowhere in life. The car sped by streets and flew past paparazzi that though they were the shit. Life gets pretty boring with nothing going on he lived on his own and he wasn't married for God's sake he was only 24 but his mum often called asking 'are you fulfilled in life?' 'When are my grandkids going to pop out?' And various other things relating to his love life.

The car groaned and started to shake. He was already pissed and now this was happening _Oh please kill me now. _Finally the car stopped putting up a fight and stopped at the side of the road

"Petra what's going on?" Erwin asked looking towards the driver.

"Umm… Erwin sir I think it's something to do with the engine." She said getting out the car. The rest followed suit and rounded the car to see smoke coming from the bonnet. Levi cursed as Petra popped the bonnet and smoke exploded into his face. He took a step back as people started too crowed around and Hanji became restless as they snapped pictures of Levi and the Lv engine that was going up in smoke.

Levi pulled a cigarette box out of his pocket along with a lighter and lit the fag popping it in his mouth. Hanji wanting to draw the attention away from him and the engine so grabbed a low hanging branch from the tree they were next to and pulled the leaves off throwing them at Erwin.

"Let's start a leaf fight!" Erwin brushed off the leaves and looked at her as if she had grown 2 head's which wouldn't be surprising. The cameras turned to her for a second._ Snap_. Then turned away uninterested. Levi kissed his teeth and began walking off. "Wait! Where are you going?" Hanji shouted after him.

He turned back and rolled his eyes. "I'm going home shitty glasses!" He shouted back. Stomping of like a three year old having a temper tantrum.

"Sending you directions!" Erwin shouted typing away at his Lv phone.

"Don't need them!" Levi flipped them of continuing to walk of and Erwin stopped typing knowing even if he sent the directions Levi wouldn't look at them. Damn stubborn man. Once Levi turned the corner Erwin hit Hanji over the head with her clip board.

"Look what you've done."

* * *

Eren sat in class looking out the window longingly waiting for the bell to ring. He felt a pen poke his back and turned round to see Armin grinning at him. "Want me to cover for you again?" He asked.

Just like that Eren's mismatched eyes lit up with joy and he practically jumped up in his set. "Armin you're the best!" Armin laughed and flipped him of going back to his book. Eren turned back to the front of the class and watched the clock intensely.

The minute the bell rang he threw his books into his bag and ran like his life depended on it.

* * *

**Btw Fag is not Faggot it's British for cigarette, come on it's a gay fic. :D Sorry for my poor grammar. And yes I'm British I'm a Londoner!****This fic is gonna start off light but then there will be a plot and that will buff up the words hopefully coz this chap was kinda straight forward**** :) And thank you for reading so if ya want more follow and review****!**

**:)(;**


	2. Chapter 2: Boom, Crash Fall in love

**Business**

**So here is the next chapter thanks for the follows and fav's :* so if you have watched the movie you will notice the order of things is really similar but I'm gonna turn it upside down soon so don't worry. Umm… I don't really know the care homes in New York go so I'm just going follow the ones in the UK. , so ye… Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Boom Crash, fall in love**

* * *

Eren ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Past rubbish bins, parked cars and slow old women who he swore were bloody starfish. Maybe he'd get there on time maybe he would be late and miss her, he had no idea. One thing he did know however was that if he ran he would get there faster, it was all thanks to Armin that he could be doing this right now. Armin and him had grown up in care together, all Eren had left of his parents was some lousy key that hug around his neck and a note that was said to be from his sister. He had been dropped off at the orphanage at the tender age of 4 with no records or a date of birth to go off, just a name. Eren Yeager.

As he ran he took a glance at his watch reading 3:35 off it. Twenty-five minutes. He had twenty-five minutes to get there. There was no doubt in his mind that he would get there in good time even if he walked so he slowed down and continued to walk the rest of the way there. As he approaches the busier part of the city the streets become more crowded and noisier and he just wants to get through it all.

He feels something bump into the back of him and soon two boys around his age are running ahead through the street pushing people out of their way. Patting himself down he finds his wallet is missing and that those boys have probably stolen it. There is no way this is happening. That's his lunch money and if he asks his foster dad for more money he's sure to be punished one way or the other. Shit. As if on instinct he's running down the street also pushing people out of his way a little less harsh than the other boys before him. Once he emerges from the crowd and onto a calmer street he looks around to see the boys are no were to be seen.

Then he hears a scuffle coming from a dark alley way and turns into it. He sees the two boys from earlier climbing over a wooden fence. "Hey!" He shouts catching the attention of the boy's and also catching them of guard causing them to lose their grip on the fence and tumble to the floor. He runs up to them as they scramble to stand up but he kicks both of them back down. Snatching his wallet out of the first boy hand he makes a run for it he's probably going in the wrong direction but he can find himself all that bothered, the only thing going through his mind is that he had to get to safety. That seemed to be the only thing at all, even common sense had been thrown out of the window.

Fuck him. Fuck his life and fuck those little punks. Coming out from an ally he turns around to see the boys hot on his tail and apparently that wasn't the best choice as now he's tripping over his own feet tumbling forward trying to keep his balance but failing terribly and next thing he knows he's crashing into someone at full speed falling onto the hard, cold, busy road, in the way of oncoming traffic.

Oh, shit.

* * *

He can't believe them. Trust them to fuckup any event up, making him eat tramp food and then a leaf fight really. Fuck those idiots. Now he walking through New York with no bloody idea to where the hell he is going just that he's not going to check his phone or call Erwin for directions. He's way too stubborn for that and they knew it. That's probably why he didn't feel his Lv phone vibrate notifying him he had a text message. Thank god he had no idea what he would do if he got a text giving him directions, he would have probably thrown the phone to the floor and crushed it beneath his steel toed boots.

He thinks he's seen this road before, when he was driving from his. A whole business ran under his very feet, he made sure the walls of his pent house were sound proof as if they weren't he had no idea how he would be able to work with all the hustle and bustle going on. He'd probably kill himself along with the rest of the people working there.

If he just kept walking aimlessly around the big apple maybe he would find it himself he would remember a street that was nearby where he lived and then retrace where to go from there. He just hopped he wasn't just going around in circles as that would be a fucking piss take and he would never get home and then would have to ask Erwin, or God forbid Hanji. Looking across the street he saw a street post telling him exactly where he was and what street he was on. And no he didn't know where the hell this place was or where the hell to go from here. Fuck his Life and shitty glasses along with it.

Looking around to see if there was anyone around to help him out, he spots a fairly chubby woman wrapped up in a red body con that seemed to hug her in all the wrong places. Calling out to her the woman spun around her chub following swiftly after rippling around her body and he cringed at the sight. As she saw who had called her she smiled brightly and walked over.

The woman grinned hugely and grabbed his hand with both of her grubby hands shaking them erratically like Hanji had done before in the car. "Hi! My name's Sofia, I'm a huge fan of yours!" Levi snorted and pulled his hand out of the woman's death grip. His hands itched to reach for the hand sanitizer in his front trouser pocket but Hanji had told him that people would be hurt by it and so he held his hands behind his back.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get to Lv Headquarters now do you?" He asked sternly as she stood almost a head taller than him and it pissed him off to no end but he would rather look up than look straight at her sagging bust.

"Oh ye it actually just down this street to your left and then when you see this pizza shop you cross the road and your practically there." He thanks her and she tries to shake his hand again but he's already walking away the bottle of hand gel from his pocket gone and in his hand squirting a hefty amount in the other. "I'll be voting for you!" She shouts after him and he waves her off and continues on his way.

As he takes his left turn he hears a scuffle and people or more accurately a brown haired boy running in his direction. The brown haired boy looks absolute petrified, forehead only minimally sweaty but he can tell the boy's breath is haggard and he looks as if he could fall over at any minute and that's exactly what he does. The boy crashes into him at full speed causing the boy to tumble over into oncoming traffic.

No fucking was a shitty brat dying on his watch.

He sees a truck honking its horn at the fallen kid and so he quickly grabs the boys arm pulling him up off of the ground and into his arms. His arms are wrapped around the kid's waist who also seemed to be fucking taller than him. Was every one bloody taller than him?

Pushing the kid away he sees more closely the beads of sweat that had fallen down the brats face. "Why the heck are you running for your life?" He scolds, could you imagine all the mess that would have been caused if the kid had actually been flattened. The boy looks more relieved than anything his eyes are closed and his breathing is starting to calm down. He didn't get an answer.

The boy laughs and stands straight from his hunched position brushing himself of and straightening his cloths up before looking up at the man who had just saved his life. And as their eyes meet grey widen at the sight before him, the most beautiful mismatched eyes he had ever seen. Heterochromia at its best, it looked like the sun rising over the wide and unmapped oceans of his eye. He usually loved everything symmetrical and in order but he couldn't bring himself to get annoyed at the boys unsymmetrical eyes, they seemed to calm him more than anything .Their eyes lost contact when the younger but taller of the two glanced down at his watch almost unaware of the crowd around them snapping pictures and the middle figure Levi pulled out.

"Uhh… Thanks for saving my life back there." The boy laughed rubbing the back of his neck nervously glancing once again at his watch. Levi raised a questioning brow and the boy reached out a hand to shake, Levi looked at the hand cautiously but shook it anyway. "Eren."

"Levi." He replied dryly.

"Ah, well thanks Levi, I gotta run now so…" The boy started backing up slowly before turning around and just when Eren was about to sprint off he was stopped.

"Why are you running?" Eren turned his head back to the man and cocked his head to the side in a silent question. "I mean you were almost flattened I just assumed you wouldn't want that to happen again kid."

"It gets me places faster, and I'm not a kid." And just as Levi was about to reply with a witty come back he was already sprinting away but not after giving him a cheeky grin.

Brat.

Now where was he? Oh ye trying to get home.

* * *

After getting back on track it took Levi just under half an hour to finally get back home. When he arrived Erwin was there waiting for him and told him that Hanji had decided to go back to the lab to work on the battery life. Levi tierd after today's events just went straight to bed after dismissing Erwin. He went to sleep dreaming of the sun and ocean.

He was awoken early morning by the ringing of his phone on his bed side table. Fucking stupid phone trying to wake him up so early in the morning, probably Fuck brows to tell him off for almost getting a kid killed even thought it was the boys fault and not his. Picking up the phone he was met with a hell like scream.

"What the fuck shitty-glasses!" He shouts down the phone which is now situated at the other side of his head. He rubs his now tender ear as he waits for an answer instead of more screeching. This has happened way too many times for him to still fall for it but somehow he always does. He thinks it's because of how little attention he pays in the morning before he gets his coffee into his system. Even though he prefers tea, tea has never been able to wake him up enough to go straight into conference meeting or better yet to meet hobos but somehow always helps him fall asleep. He tries not to do it however as it makes him feel like a child drinking hot milk before bed and he's anything but a child.

"_This is perfect! Absolutely amazingly perfect!"_ He can hear her bounding across whatever room she's in like an over grown puppy on caffeine and he's suddenly thinking about skipping his meeting with him, Erwin and Hanji.

"What is?" Levi finally decided to get out of bed realising that after this point there was no use in trying to make her shut the fuck up. She was far too pumped up for that. And also he doubted that he would be able to fall asleep again.

"_You! Saving innocent lives while walking along the streets and talking to fellow pedestrians! Amazing, we didn't think you had that in you to be honest! Anyway Erwin's already at your place he's waiting in your conference room and I'm making my way down town!"_ She sang the last bit and now he was all too aware of the sirens he had heard pass her now pass him only a few minutes later.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He hung up and threw his phone down on his bed while he went and grabbed a new suite to change into after his shower. The shower did nothing to help his tense shoulders and even with the heat none of the knots in his back were unknotted. When was the last message he had, he had no idea maybe half a year ago. Oh well all he had time for was sleep working out and doing work. There was no time to be finding spouse to pop out his mother's much wanted grandchildren and even if he did find a spouse he doubted they would be able to push a child out their asshole.

Making his way into the kitchen he walked up to the coffee machine and with just an "Espresso." The machine was working on it. Taking a seat on the high – but not to high- chairs he noticed the newspaper neatly folded up. So the bastard had time to unroll the newspaper but not make him a fucking coffee, what an ass. He chucked the paper in the bin and made his way to his mini conference room. Even if there was anything important in the paper relevant to him Erwin would tell him. If Hanji was right he was in and maybe even her if she had come while he was in the bathroom.

Walking into the size-y room he noticed both of his employees stilling at the table Hanji ranting on about something that wasn't even worth mentioning. Erwin noticing Levi had come in walked over to him. "Did you read the paper?" He questioned noticing that Levi' was not holding the paper.

"No." He said dully plopping down into his seat. "Should I have?" Levi asked brow raised.

Erwin sighed also taking a seat once again, controller in hand turning the large flat screen Lv TV on to show a picture of his mayoral opponent Historia Reiss. Known for her angelic looks with an equally angelic personality to match but he wasn't buying her shit, not at all, she was just as manipulative as he was and he knew. After coming out to the world she was hit with some hate but the rest pinned for her to give more rights for homosexuals, end of story, it also didn't help that she was the last president's daughter, who had in facet been a cruel and oppressive tyrant. No wonder she ended up the way she was.

"Well as you know after Reiss came out her polls have shot up almost beating yours in fact." Levi raised an unimpressed brow frowning.

"And that fact she's super cute helps." Both Levi and Erwin turned to glare at Hanji who just giggled. "There's no need to get grumpy my little munchkin your still the cutest, you cutie pie." Levis glare intensified causing Hanji to double over in laughter

"Well I'm gay too." Levi pointed out and Erwin sighed.

"Yes I know but coming out alone isn't enough there just going to think you copied her."

"What the fuck eye-brows, then what do you suggest?"

"Find yourself a spouse. Easy as and before you say anything it doesn't have to be anything permanent after the election is over you can break it off. You just need pictures."

"Where the fuck I'm I going to find myself a boyfriend."

"Oh what about that cutie you saved yesterday!" Hanji shot up out of her chair rushing over the computer connected to the TV and started typing though goggle trying frantically to find what she was looking for. It was the clip of that Eren bot running into him and falling into the oncoming traffic. He saw himself rush to grab the boy arms wrapped tightly around him and she paused it right there. "It's just soooo romantic!" She gushed watching the screen with excitement in her eyes.

He saw Erwin glance over the screen and he could literally see the cogs turning in his head. "You did a back ground check right?" he heard Erwin ask and Hanji nodded excessively.

"Yes and turns out he's a foster kid!"

"That means he's not even legal yet!"

"Oh but he is, apparently he just turned 18 and his foster dad can't kick him out till they've found him accommodation or till he turns 21!" She explained not really helping the situation out.

"So what you're asking me to take this brat into my home?" Levi cringed at the thought of having a dirty hormonal teenager in his fresh penthouse.

"Exactly and he's just so cute the public will just eat it all up! How this cute little boy has softened the short tyrants' heart, oh I can already see it in the tabloids!" Haji looked over to Erwin expectantly seeing if he would deem this a good enough idea to actually go through with. Erwin thought for a moment thinking off all the possible things that could go wrong against all the good things that could come with it. Looks like she's not a good for nothing loon.

"For once I actually agree with Hanji I mean it would be beneficial for you and like I said it would only be an act. Plus I'm sure he'd go along with it for some money and accommodation here." Erwin said nodding to himself thinking about just how great this could be for the cold hearted man's reputation.

Levi scowled huffing at the idea of having to pretend to be lover with some kid. "Fine. Erwin you get into contact with the kid. Hanji make reservations at Maria's and hint to the paparazzi I will be there. End of story now get out of my house." Both of them nodded quickly and rushed out the room to prepare everything that had to be done, Hanji's 'rushed' however meant running out the room at full speed and slamming the door behind her, somehow hitting Erwin in the face. Levi couldn't help but snort when Erwin glared at him and left.

He placed his head down on the cold glass table sighing. What the hell was he doing?

* * *

**OMG this was a whole 1,000 words more than I had planned out. Sorry it took so long life has a way of just wrapping its self around me and taking me away from my writing like a have stories that haven't been updated in half a year but don't worry that won't happen with this story I love my babies to much. Oh well it's here now YAY! If there are any mistakes please tell me thanks'. **

**Don't forget to Follow, Review and favourite! :D **


	3. Chapter 3: No New News

**Business.**

**Just so you know my update schedule is usually every month or so as I'm currently swamped with school work and this just helps me relax. It also depend how motivated I'm and reviews really help with that. So here's your next chapter... Super, super, super late! # - #**

**So much dialogue… **

**Chapter 3: No New News.**

After bumping into the unusually short man who had called him a kid Eren continued on his way. Glancing at his watch for the nth time he saw he had five minutes to get there. Great even running it would take him at the least 15 minutes to get there. From early to late, just what he needed.

He's almost there and the sun is already beginning to set and it makes him wonder how long he stayed in that ally way thinking about that man's intense gaze that seemed to follow his every movement. The streets are starting to become lit by the lampposts lining the side of the pavement. Dim but just enough. Even though this is the posh area of the city and there is less of a chance of him getting jumped he can't shake the feeling he's being followed.

A rattle, so quite you could barely hear it sounded though a nearby ally way and Eren nearly jumped out of his skin. Brushing it off as a stray cat he carried on walking but as he passed by he saw a figure leaning against the wall of the said ally way. With further inspection however he noticed he knew this person.

"Annie!" He exclaimed shocked and running up to the small blond girl. "Wow I haven't seen you in ages!" It was the truth he hadn't seen her since his son of a bitch foster dad took him out of care. Not that he wasn't thankful for getting out of that hell hole, he met Armin after all but that man was always half dead, or half alive if you're an optimist. That was the only reason he was out right now to be honest.

"Ye, ye." She said in the same deadpan voice she had used for all long as he had known her. She always secluded herself from everyone only hanging out with Berthold and Reiner the two boys she had been submitted to the orphanage with. He would have asked if they were still in touch but if they weren't he didn't want to risk hurting her feelings. "Didn't think I'd see you round here, what you up to?"

Shit what was he supposed to say, come on Yeager think of something and make it good. He was usually teased at the by her when they were younger when he would ramble about how his sister was coming to get him out of this dump and boy did her get worked up by it. "Oh, you know, just to see a friend." That seemed good enough, hopefully she was busy and wouldn't ask to tag along.

She seemed oblivious to his inner thoughts as she nodded and carried on speaking. "Cool. You think I could get your number."

"Ah, sure!" He quickly pulled the brick out of his pocket and shoved it into her hand taking her shiny smart phone from her. He felt kind of embarrassed but all the other kids he lived with had the exact same phone. He wondered how she could afford it but though she had probably been adopted by some filthy rich family.

Once he finished typing his number into her phone he passed it back to her and she did the exact same nodding at him once again and studying him carefully. "Great. See ya later." She turned to leave going in the direction he had just come from.

He turned around and waved to her turned back shouting after her. "Ye see ya!"

* * *

After the whole ordeal he made his way to his usual destination, a little French restaurant called Maria's where he had been trying to get to ever since he had left school. Just like every other day he was late and at this rate he would never get to see her.

As he reached the restaurant he sat on the curb opposite watching everyone who entered and everyone who left, he had no idea what she looked like but he had a feeling that when he saw her he would know it was her.

About half an hour later a blond man was seen walking out of the white framed glass doors. "Hannes!" He shot up like a bullet a look of pure attention. The man only wished he held that much attention in his classes, he was like Eren's second dad, the report cards always came to the man first as his drunk as fuck foster dad was a good for nothing fool. "Anything?" The man looked down on him being a few inches taller and patted the boy on the head shaking his head.

"Sorry kid, I would tell ya if there was." Hannes say's sympathetically but Eren hates it, he hates that just because he's adopted and longing for something very unlikely everyone looks down on him. Pitying him. Feeling sorry for him. He finds it disgusting. "Anyone with the surname even remotely close to Yeager I would tell you."

Eren nods in acknowledgement and sighing. "Ye I know." He brushed the dirt off of his but as he had forgotten in his rush to find an answer

"Don't worry you'll find her one day." Eren lookes down hearted completely. As if out of thin air Hannes brought out a small white box with the restaurant's name on it, smiling brightly. "Well here's your ravioli kid." Eren looked up from his fiddling thumbs and gave the man a slight smile. The blond laughed -a rich and hearty sound- and ruffled the brunette mop on the boys head.

"Thanks Hannes. Thank you so much." He said looking into the man's eyes with pure admiration and determination -for what the man did not know- lit in his blue-green and amber eyes. The sight, not even the longest words in the dictionary could describe, not even Armin could crack it.

"Ye whatever kid. Be safe." The man brushed off the thanks with a shrug smirking slightly with a dismissive wave.

Joy now lit the boys beautiful orbs "Ha, aren't I always!" Eren laughed, knowing the trouble he had gotten into today was nothing that knew to him, except bumping into that midget. Sorry, vertically challenged person.

"Go home kid." And with a military salute he was running down the dimly lit pavement.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Eren jolted out of a, for once, peaceful sleep banging his head against the bottom of the top bunk. He swore to himself running a hand down his face. There was a collection of groans after a 4th bang sounded through the room that was being penetrated by the early morning sun. Why the fuck did he have to wake up so early on a bloody Saturday.

"Get your fat arses out of bed right now!" And there it was the reason he had to get his plump ass out of his not so comfortable but good enough bed. Armin who slept on the top bunk above him quickly scampered down the wooden ladder, pulling on Eren to try and get him out of bed.

"Aghh." He moaned as he tried to bury himself under the covers

"Come on Eren! You know how he is in the morning!" Armin begged still yanking on his arm. "Jean come help." Armin shot Jean a smile the older boy couldn't resist.

"Sure thing babe." Damn couples doing shit for each other. God and at such an ungodly hour. He feels a pair of firm hand wrap themselves around his ankles and start pulling, he quickly grabs onto the wooden support beam but his hand swiftly lose grip and he finds himself being pulled to the floor roughly. Luckily he still had a firm grip on his duvet so it was pulled along with him to soften the fall.

"What the fuck horse-face!" He shouted not happy about being dragged to the floor, the said boy shrugs placing a kiss on Armin's cheek and walking off to do heaven knows what, probably jerk of to the thought of Armin. Ewww, Eren mentally slaps himself for gifting his own mind with such vulgar images.

"What's going on in there?!"

"Shut up old man!" Jean calls from somewhere inside the connected bathroom

"You're so lucky I get money for your lazy arses or you'd be out on the street beggin'."

"Ye whatever." Connie, a buzz cut boy who also lived with them muttered under his breath not realising the man could still hear.

"Wadya say?!" Connie jumped out of his skin and looked like a dear caught in head lights

Armin thumped the bald boys head daring him to say it again "Nothing!"

"Just get back to work." And then they hear footsteps retreat with slurred mumbles. Armin gave a sigh of relief as Eren rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom as Jean exited. Eren giving the horse faced boy a screw.

He striped while waiting for the water to heat up and once it was a good temperature for him he stepped in washing himself. He doesn't know how long he spent in there but he's pretty sure he almost fell asleep halfway through it. Once he leaves the bathroom there is no longer anyone inside the room.

Walking out of their room he notices every one cleaning up their foster guys shit it's not like they are even at home most of the time to make such a goddam mess, and when they are home, their sleeping or chilling in their room. Just this guy has to make so much mess when his drunk friends come over and trash the place.

Eren grabs a damp cloth and starts wiping down dusty and stained surfaces to the best of his ability, apparently some chick is coming over to see if the place is good enough for them and to be honest he would rather stay here than go back to that dump. Plus it's better than being made fun of because he lives in a care home.

"Hey! You fucker better hurry your damn asses up she'll be here any second!"

"We're cleaning old man just shut your trap!" Jean shouts back from somewhere around the flat, probably just wiping the windows per usual.

Living round here isn't that bad when you get used to horse face and the forester dad Eren supposes. It's better than feeling unwanted and uncared for at the care home where all the little kids are given the care and support, it's not like anyone wants teenaged rebellious kids around them. No one wants them that's how they ended up as rejects, how they ended up with some drunk dumbass.

Armin was to quiet and never spoke up for himself or showed people his brilliant mind he was always too shy to even come out of his room. Even when couples came up to his room he would become a stuttering mess. He was too antisocial and people want fun and smart kids not closed off ones.

Jean is a totally different case he's just a jackass with too much confidence on his back weighing him down. Too stupid too. Plus he was a fatty no nice way to put it every one wants ideal and perfect kids some can't help it but if they can the pick the best. Jean just didn't fit anyone's perfect picture and that's why he's so bitter, until he met Armin that is and lost some weight.

To be honest no one really knows why Connie was never picked, everyone just guessed he was unlucky or his humour just really sucked, or the fact he had a buzz cut.

Now Eren seemed to fit everyone's perfect picture, cute smile, gorgeous mismatched eyes and tanned skin with a positively boyish attitude. Just no one could keep his anger at bay, now he seems chilled out and relaxed but boy does that guy have a temper and a half. He got in to one to many fights, shouted at one to many foster parents and the rest is history.

Every one that looked at his recorded suddenly deemed him unfit for their perfect little families and he was soon cast aside.

* * *

**Late chapter I know and not much to show for it but I'm going to try my best to update, but my mock exams are coming up so i have to study but ye.. anyway thank you for all the follows and reviews much appreciated! :) **


End file.
